Victini vs. Veemon
V stands for "victory". Victini vs. Veemon is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Victini from Pokemon against Veemon from Digimon. Description Pokemon VS Digimon! Cute "V" characters duel it out! Interlude Wiz: The letter "V" - it stands for- Boomstick: It stands for vag-''' Wiz: It stands for victory! Anyway, Pokemon and Digimon have been rivals for a long time, and today we'll be using their "V" characters in battle. 'Boomstick: Like Victini, the cute rabbit-thing of victory-' Wiz: And Veemon, the loyal partner of Davis. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Victini Wiz: The very bringer of victory itself, Victini is a legendary Psychic/Fire Pokemon. Boomstick: Aww, it's so cute! But wait, what exactly IS that thing? A bunny? A mouse? A cat? Wiz: I don't know. Don't let Victini's docile appearance deceive you, because it is truly a powerhouse. Boomstick: Among its arsenal is Focus Energy, which helps it raise critical hit chance, Confusion for Psychic power, Quick Attack for always moving first, Endure for always surviving an attack, headbutting attacks Headbutt and Zen Headbutt, and that's just the start. Wiz: Victini also has Reversal, which gets stronger as its health goes down, Double-Edge, which hits for a lot of damage at the cost of some recoil damage, Stored Power, which probably isn't going to be too much help, and Final Gambit, which makes a Pokemon faint but does exactly the amount of damage as the amount of health that Victini has. Boomstick: But when Victini really wants to kill stuff, he uses Fire attacks like Incinerate and Flame Burst! Just kidding, Victini has stronger moves than that. It also has Flame Charge for increasing its speed, Flare Blitz for tearing stuff up, Inferno for always burning an opponent but with really shitty accuracy, Searing Shot for, well, searing, and then there's Overheat, which is basically a huge fire explosion that also lowers Victini's Special Attack. Wiz: And it gets even more powerful. By an event, Victini uses Fusion Bolt and Bolt Strike, which is where it covers itself in electricity and rushes a target. It also uses the moves Fusion Flare and Blue Flare, which are more strong Fire attacks. But the mother of all of Victini's moves is the feared V-create: A move so powerful that it lowers Victini's Speed, Defense, and Special Defense. While it has a nasty side effect, its power is so menacing that it is even capable of dealing massive damage to opponents that resist the move. Boomstick: Hell, Victini's Pokedex entry even says that it brings victory wherever it goes! Wait, shouldn't Victini be banned from Death Battle if that's the case? Wiz: Not really, Boomstick. While Victini is associated with victory, it's actually not an auto-win factor. However, it does possess a unique power that allows it to make itself and any opponent powerful enough to theoretically take victory even when at a disadvantage. Victini is truly a determinator unlike any other Death Battle combatant. Boomstick: And that's not all this tiny rabbit-thing has to offer! Victini can also turn invisible and even float using the wings on its back! And it can even... talk to you telepathically. Wiz: Victini is a Psychic/Fire Pokemon, meaning that it is resistant to Fire, Grass, Psychic, Fighting, Ice, Steel, and Fairy-type attacks while having weaknesses to Water, Ground, Rock, Dark, and Ghost-type attacks. Also, Victini is immune to being burned. Victini's ability is Victory Star, meaning that its moves get increased accuracy. Boomstick: *cough*Inferno! Wiz: Yes, Victory Star gives it a more accurate Inferno, as well as increasing most of its moves to near one-hundred percent accuracy. Unfortunately for Victini, there are just a few problems with it. Boomstick: Victini's stats all stand at an average 100, meaning that while it's well-rounded, it still is a bit average all-around. Wiz: Also, Victini's stat drops won't be helping it too much here. Finally, Victini is still a rather childish Pokemon and it makes a lot of naive mistakes. Still, the Victory Pokemon may just live up to its name. Victini: Tini! Veemon Wiz: In a little place known as the Digital World, a bunch of teenagers found themselves living among strange creatures called "Digimon". Boomstick: One dorky kid, named Davis, was approached by a little blue thing called Demiveemon. But then it, uh, what's it called? Wiz: It digivolved into Veemon. Veemon was Davis' loyal partner in both the real world and the digital world, taking on powerful Digimon by digivolving even further. Boomstick: Veemon can digivolve in so many ways that I can't even remember what's canon anymore. He can armor digivolve, where he gets armor from an egg. Seriously, how is that even possible?! Wiz: Veemon can Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon, who has fire-based attacks. Thank you for naming him that, I would've never known otherwise. Then there's Raidramon, a lightning-based Digimon, and Magnamon, who seems to be light-based. Boomstick: But screw any of those! When Davis has a Digivice on him, Veemon can Digivolve into ExVeemon, which looks like a motherfuckin' Dragon! Look at that, that thing is badass! Wiz: ExVeemon is an incredibly destructive force, being able to clear entire mountain ranges without leaving so much as a trace. However, ExVeemon also has a strong sense of justice to him and will not use that power recklessly. Boomstick: And if we really wanted, we could've given ExVeemon the Fusion Digivolutions, but we can't because that's outside help. Wiz: Still, Veemon is more than capable of holding his own in just his rookie form. He runs pretty fast, and his V-Headbutt attack may not look powerful but it can dish out some real damage if it really needs to. Boomstick: Man, I was just enjoyin' the badassery of ExVeemon, but then I realized that once ExVeemon tires out, he reverts. And not to Veemon. Wiz: When this happens, he reverts to his weakest form, Demiveemon. Demiveemon, while cute, also happens to be completely useless in battle. Boomstick: Still, it's a freaking Dragon Digimon! I wanna see this thing kick some ass! Wiz: While Veemon may be small in his regular form, one should not doubt this baby dragon Digimon. Veemon: Veemon, digivolve to... VEEEEEMON! ... Davis: And what was that all about?! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Victini was sitting around one day, just minding its own business and being the Victory Pokemon. Nothing too eventful. Then suddenly, a gigantic portal opened up in front of it. "Tini?" Victini was very confused. What was this portal, and where did it lead to? Victini, not having much to do during this day, decided to jump through... ---- "So did you ever get together with Kari?" Veemon asked Davis. He knew the answer already, he just loved to joke with him. Davis' face turned red upon hearing that. "Oh come on Veemon! You know that I didn't!" He shouted. He knew that Veemon was just joking. He was too. Before the two could continue their conversation, Victini fell on top of Veemon. "Tini!" "What the-?!" The two both interjected at once. Veemon pushed Victini off of his body. "Hey, watch where you're falling!" Davis eyed Victini for a good few seconds, trying to figure out what the heck it was. "What kind of Digimon is that?" Davis asked Veemon. "I don't know! It's not any Digimon I've ever seen before." Veemon replied. "Tini!" Victini was angry with Veemon for pushing it. Victini glared at Veemon, charging up fire in the V on its head. Veemon took a defending stance, knowing he might have to fend off Victini. Davis had the eggs and the Digivice ready. FIGHT! "Tini!" Victini quickly ran at Veemon and charged its head into him. The move was Quick Attack. "Veemon!" shouted Davis. Veemon grunted and gritted his teeth. "Don't worry Davis! I've got this!" Veemon ducked his head and charged at Victini, then headbutted it in the stomach. "V-Headbutt!" called Veemon. Victini was knocked back a little, but then it did a similar headbutt attack. Appropriately, this move was Headbutt. Veemon was sent down to the ground. "Tini!" Victini's hand began to glow an orange color. It glared at Veemon and then threw a small burst of fire straight at Veemon. Flame Burst was this attack. Upon impact, the Flame Burst scattered into an explosion of sparks. Veemon wasn't looking too good. Davis reached into his pocket and pulled out a large red egg. "It's using fire! If you Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon, you can fight back!" Suddenly, Veemon and the egg began to glow red. "Veemon, Armor Digivolve to..." Veemon looked taller, and he was now covered in a red, flame-pattern armor. "Flamedramon!" Flamedramon punched Victini in the stomach, and knocked it to the ground. Victini floated up and gave an even angrier expression. "Tini!" Victini shouted, throwing more Flame Bursts at Flamedramon. Flamedramon easily blocked or reflected all of the Flame Bursts, not even fazed. "That the best you've got?" Flamedramon taunted Victini. "Flame Fist!" Flamedramon shot out small fireballs from its fist, and each one went into Victini's body. The Victory Pokemon seemed hardly fazed by any of it. "Uh... I don't think this is working too well." said Flamedramon to Davis. "Tini!" Victini was suddenly covered in yellow lightning. It was about to use Fusion Bolt. It crashed into Flamedramon and released sparks of electricity all around, and sent Flamedramon flying. Flamedramon was still outclassed. "Davis! It's using lightning now! We need Raidramon!" Flamedramon said to his tamer. "Right!" Davis replied. Flamedramon reverted back to Veemon, and Davis put the red Digi-Egg back into his pocket and swapped it out for a dark gray one. Veemon and the egg began to glow a bright purple. "Veemon, Armor Digivolve to..." Veemon then transformed into a tall, quadrupedal Digimon with dark gray armor. "Raidramon!" Victini was very confused. It had never seen anything transform like this at will; it was a completely new concept to it. Victini focused again, then began to concentrate as its head started to glow a light blue. "Lightning Blade!" shouted Raidramon. Its horn started glow a light blue, and then it fired a blade-like beam at Victini. The beam sent Victini to the ground, but then he retaliated with an even stronger headbutting attack, this time with its head glowing blue. This was Zen Headbutt. Raidramon was sent flying as Victini flew to catch up with it. "Ti..." Victini rose its hand up as a large red flame appeared over its hand. "Ni!" Victini threw a red, flaming sphere at Raidramon. Fusion Flare. This attack sent Raidramon to the ground. Raidramon got up and sighed. "Davis! This isn't working! We need to try Magnamon now!" Raidramon reverted back to Veemon as Davis put back the gray Digi-Egg and pulled out a golden one. Veemon and the egg started to glow a bright gold color. "Veemon, Armor Digivolve to..." Veemon transformed into a taller version of itself, with golden armor. "Magnamon!" Victini glared and covered itself in fire. It ran at full speed at Magnamon, then crashed into it covered in flames. Flare Blitz. Magnamon backhanded Victini upon impact and sent it flying. "Magna Blast!" Magnamon shouted. He fired a golden missile made of plasma at Victini, knocking it down to the ground. He fired several more and constantly knocked it around everywhere. Victini angrily jumped up and turned invisible. "Hey! That's not fair!" Davis shouted. "Show yourself!" Magnamon looked around cautiously, knowing it could attack at any moment. He braced itself for Victini's impending attack. "Ni!" Victini shouted. It was covered in a flaming spiral, and it charged into Magnamon from behind. The move was Flame Charge. "That's it! Magna Blast!" Magnamon called. He fired more plasma missiles at Victini, but suddenly Victini was able to dodge them all. Then Victini used another Flame Charge, and it was moving even faster. "Magna Blast!" Magnamon shouted, frustrated. Victini managed to dodge most of the blasts, but then one hit Victini square in the face and knocked it to the ground. "Ti..." Victini sighed as he hit the ground. Magnamon loomed over Victini, charging another Magna Blast. Victini then got back up, and cloaked itself in a bright blue electrical aura. "Ni!" It jumped at Magnamon covered in this electricity, and sent him flying. This was Bolt Strike. Victini then fired a large blue blast of fire at Magnamon. Blue Flare. Magnamon wasn't able to accomplish it either. He reverted back to Veemon. "Alright Davis! We need the big guns! We need... ExVeemon!" Davis pulled out the Digivice. "Ready Veemon?" He asked. "Ready!" Veemon replied in battle stance. Veemon started to glow a bright white. "Veemon, Digivolve to..." Veemon grew much larger and more muscular, and grew a horn and wings. There was also a big "X" on his chest. "ExVeemon!" Now he was ready for a no holds-barred beatdown. "Ni?!" Victini was shocked at ExVeemon's sudden change in size and stature. Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Magnamon were all relatively nonthreatening. ExVeemon, on the other hand, seemed to have a lot more power to it. ExVeemon ran at Victini and punched it in the stomach, then smashed it into the ground. He then picked up Victini and threw it into the air. Victini turned invisible again. "Alright, where'd that thing go?!" ExVeemon asked. "Tini!" Victini appeared behind ExVeemon, and a large wave of red flames burst from Victini. It singed ExVeemon from behind, and it certainly hurt. However, Victini had to take a big breath after using the attack because it had used up so much of its power. ExVeemon angrily turned around and smacked Victini to the ground. It then jumped on Victini and crushed up, and then got back up. Victini didn't look like it could keep up much longer... "Ti...ni..." "V-Laser!" ExVeemon shouted with all the air he had in his digital lungs. An x-shaped laser emerged from the "x" on his chest and fired itself at Victini. Victini just watched as he tried to think of what he could possibly do... then the perfect idea hit him. "TINI!" Victini shouted out. Victini's "V" on its head started to burn intently, and then he headbutted ExVeemon in the chest. This was the feared V-Create. A large v-shaped explosion emerged from the impact and left a large crater around ExVeemon and Victini. Victini fell over, exhausted. ExVeemon reverted, not into Veemon, but all the way into Demiveemon. "Ouch..." Demiveemon knew he was completely out of power. He just hoped that Victini's V-Create was too powerful for it to handle... "Tini..." Victini sighed as he looked around. He saw Demiveemon standing where ExVeemon once stood. Victini looked at it and thought for a few seconds. Was this still Veemon/Flamedramon/Raidramon/Magnamon/ExVeemon? Then Victini decided that it was better to shoot first, ask questions later. "Tini!" Victini conjured up the last of its power and fired one last Flame Burst, at Demiveemon. The Flame Burst was powerful enough to incinerate Demiveemon completely and delete him from the Digital World. "Demiveemon!" screamed Davis. "No!" He began crying as he realized that Demiveemon was, well, dead. He ran off still crying. "Tini?" Victini didn't quite know why Davis was crying. All he knew was that Veemon was gone. Maybe a bit of overkill there? Victini didn't know. He just wanted to know when a portal back to his world would come back. KO! Results Boomstick: Well that took a somber turn. Wiz: While Veemon is far more diverse than Victini in terms of alternate forms, none of them exactly have much attacks in their arsenal. Also, it doesn't help that Victini highly outclasses all of them, save ExVeemon. Boomstick: Victini outright destroys Veemon and obviously Demiveemon, and the Armor Digivolutions weren't much better. Wiz: Even though ExVeemon has more power than Victini, the Victory Pokemon could take all of its attacks with its naturally good defenses. Also, taking a V-Create to the face isn't something that just happens. As such, it wouldn't be long before Demiveemon was the form Veemon took, which is pretty much useless. Boomstick: Victini V-created a victory! Wiz: The winner is Victini. Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Davis Who would you be rooting for? Victini Veemon Did you agree with the outcome of this fight? Yes No Don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015